1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a method, apparatus, and/or system for supporting location privacy via provisioning of a location Uniform Resource Identifier (URI).
2. Information
The Secure User Plane Location (SUPL) specifications produced by the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) enable a client application, e.g., a SUPL Agent, to obtain a geographic location of a wireless terminal, e.g., a SUPL Enabled Terminal (SET). SUPL specifications also enable a SET to obtain its own location and the locations of other SETs and to transfer its location to a selected SUPL Agent.
An external client may comprise a SUPL Agent. A SUPL Agent may indirectly acquire a location of a SET from the SET. For example, to acquire a geographic location of a SET, a SUPL Agent may transmit a message to a SUPL Location Platform (SLP) requesting the geographic location. After receiving a message from a SUPL Agent, an SLP may initiate a SUPL session with a SET to acquire a geographic location from the SET, which may subsequently be transmitted from the SLP to the SUPL Agent. There may be a plurality of different SUPL Agents capable of communicating with an SLP to request a location of a SET. However, privacy concerns may be an issue if a geographic location of a SET is transmitted to certain SUPL Agents. For example, privacy concerns may arise if a geographic location of a SET is transmitted to a telemarketing company or to a prospective criminal.